


Blurry

by transnygma



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Basically it’s just Lee bashing Ed for 3 minutes straight, M/M, i am writing this because the writers are cowards, they gay!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnygma/pseuds/transnygma
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot gets shot during the fight of S5 E11 and Edward has something to say about it.





	Blurry

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just a midnight fiction, sorry for the spelling mistakes I did my best

Blurry. Like he was deep into the fog. His hand went to reach for his alarm clock, first thing he did every morning, but it wasn’t there, only a swan next to broken red glasses. And everything flashed back into his head, the bullet, the gun fires, the cold ground and the explosions, and then the glowing green reaching for him almost immediately. 

Was he blind? No, let’s not be stupid, he could see the dry blood on his hands matching the glasses he used to be wearing. Maybe he should feel pain? But nothing, just a deafening buzz switching from his left ear to his right ear, he fell back into the sheets, closing his eyes to try and understand how he arrived here.

“Is he going to keep his second eye?”  
“I don’t know Edward, stop asking me this I have thousands of patients in a burned hospital because of both of you!”  
“What are the chances?”  
“Go and wait for him to wake up and then I will be able to say after the tests”

The green man obviously was about to send another question at the doctor but she left before he could find his words. He let out a swear and went back where he stood for the majority of the night, next to Oswald’s bed, playing nervously with his leather gloves.

“None of this would’ve happened if you followed me Oswald!”

He was on the verge of tears, ridiculously yelling at a person that couldn’t even hear him. But please, make him wake up and be alright. His kneels hit the floor as a tear rolled down his cheek, his hands desperately grabbing the Penguin’s in a gesture of lost hope.

“If you wake up – you will wake up – we are jumping into this submarine and bye bye Gotham, and I will drag you there if I have too.”

Edward finally let his eyes go up from his hands to Oswald’s face, where his blue ocean pearls – more like pearl now – was wide open in confused surprise, his cheeks were covered in red, never him and Ed had been this close in years. But this didn’t seem to be Ed’s first priority who almost immediately went to leave a kiss on the other man’s forehead, before standing up.

“Get your things Ozzie, we are leaving before Lee is back.”

No reaction from the older man, whose eyes were still fixed on Edward’s hands who hadn’t let go of his own.

“Oswald. I know we already had this discussion but I cannot leave you to die again. You are the only person I have left in Gotham.” Still nothing, something was off, never Oswald stayed this way after these kind of words. “Oswald if you can ear me press my hand.”

No reaction, his nerves were working properly, yes, the RPG must’ve made him deaf for maybe a day or two. Thanks to Martin, they both knew sign language and Ed asked his friend this way. Shook became panic, and Oswald got up in his bed in a single second, almost yelling to answer Ed.

“No I can’t. I just see your lips moving.”

Well that was just neat. Now he had a deaf penguin that probably wouldn’t even be able to stand up because of his knee. Really his day couldn’t be better, so before Oswald could say anything else, Edward grabbed the penguin’s shoes and put them to his feet, quickly signing to his panicked friend ‘We are leaving. Gotham has taken enough away from me to have you lost too.’ 

“But Bane? We have to send him back where he came from! I am most definitively not leaving right now Eddie.”

‘Well you don’t have much of a choice.’ the taller man signed as he grabbed Oswald’s broken glasses and slipped them into his jacket’s pocket. ‘Because I am not leaving you behind and I am not staying here either.’ the bowler hat found his way to his head ‘and no. I will not believe that you are staying here to be a Good Samaritan because we are not like this. You are staying for your mother. And it’s all figured, I took her ashes and now she’s in the submarine ready to go.’ his long fingers hitting the ace card next to the glasses, assuring that he would look nice ‘the only reason I stayed the first time was for you, but this time you will not hold me back, I am taking you with me. So, any contestations before we run away?’

“Are you totally out of your mind? Gotham is MY city, it might not be yours yet but it will be. There is a whole city to build back after this war comes to an end.”

‘I don’t care about the war! I don’t care about the opportunities or anything!’ he let himself on the ground to face the penguin and eyes in the eye he signed his last words ‘The only thing I care about is you Oswald. I thought you would die there, I thought I would never be able to stand by your side ever again, I thought I would never be able to plan all of those big plans we talked about the past months, I thought you were gone.’ tears were now rolling down his cheeks again, the penguin waiting eagerly to know what he was going to say, leaving him time. ‘I thought that it was all over. And I hated myself so terribly for it. What if i forced you into that submarine? What if I shot only one inch on the left, what if what if what if. But I will not let myself think about what if i didn’t let my last chance pass by. What if he knew I loved him sooner.’ The sign escaped the riddler who quickly shook his hands, as a sign for a misunderstanding. The penguin would never reciprocate his feelings after what they both did to each other. Friendship was better the way it was.

“I love you too Eddie.” a gasp escaped the second man’s mouth as he reached for Cobblepot’s hand again. “But I will neither leave the city nor escape it just because you do. Love is about sacrifices. I am sacrificing you, the man I love, for Gotham, the city that I love. But I will not hold you back if you decide to go away. I know what this city means to you. I know this is a new start. But I have too much here. I have too much I cannot leave behind just for you.” 

The Riddler sobbed, kissing the Penguin’s hands. He was not going to make it, he would never make it out of Gotham without his nemesis. He lost him one too many times to run away again. ‘Then, I will die with you Oswald.’ Oswald grabbed his face in a painful kiss, they knew they could both leave their lives behind there, they knew it was going to be complicated, but at least they had each other.


End file.
